2365
2365 was, on Earth's calendar, the 66th year of the 24th century, and the sixth year of the 2360s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in stardates this era begin with stardate 2365.0 }}. in some systems of dating, and runs from stardate 42000 to 42999 in others. . Events ;stardate 42073.1 (''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Federation starship has a rendezvous with the , travels to planet 'aucdet IX and then on to Science Station Tango Sierra in the Rachelis star system before departing towards Morgana Quadrant. . ;stardate 42102.5 (''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Enterprise-D observes the aftermath of the Epsilon Miranda supernova. }}. * The Enterprise-D visits DQN 1196 to intervene in a dispute between the Klingons and Kreel. . ;stardate 42193.6 (''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Enterprise-D continues through Morgana Quadrant, interrupted by a brief encounter with Nagilum. . * Doctor Katherine Pulaski attempts to reorganize the medical response protocols of the Enterprise-D. . ; stardate 42286.3 (''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Enterprise-D holds station awaiting a rendezvous with the . . ; stardate 42305.7 (''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Enterprise-D diverts to Raimon on the invite of the Primarch of Raimon. . * The starship is launched from Rhawn. * Crop failures in the agricultural domes of The Armada threaten food supplies to an entire sector. . * A Klingon cruiser passes the Theta 116 star system and performs a sensor sweep. The Klingons detect spacecraft debris in orbit, and notify the Federation of the discovery, moving on in their course without further investigation. . ; stardate 42625.4 (''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Federation starship travels to Theta 116. Riker, Data and Worf are briefly trapped in an illusory version of the fictional Royale Hotel. Politics Conflicts * The Federation makes first contact with the Borg. . * The Romulan Star Empire begins the Third Taurhai Offensive.LUG RPG: The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire. Federation politics * The Federation makes first contact with the Cairn. . * Gaten Russol contacts Elias Vaughn, asking him for help of the Federation for the Cardassian dissident movement who disagrees with the Occupation of Bajor; Elias contacts Alynna Nechayev, but is being told not to interfere in Cardassian internal politics. Cardassian politics * Skrain Dukat learns of Russol's contacts into the Federation; but before able to prove anything, Russol manages to leave Terok Nor and, with the help of Odo, destroy all evidences. * Kalisi Reyar figures out that Astraea is in truth Miras Vara; however, although she delivers that information to the Obsidian Order, Miras is not caught and can hide again. Starfleet operations * The [[USS Yamato (NCC-71807)|USS Yamato]] is destroyed after discovering the homeworld of the Iconians. . * After coming into the possesion of some advanced Cognocenti weapons, the Kreel begin a brief conflict with the Klingons. . People * Morn comes to Terok Nor. Promotions and transfers * Nanietta Bacco is elected Governor of Cestus III. * Amitra is elected President of the United Federation of Planets. * Alexander Munro enrolls in Starfleet Academy. * Odo is recruited by Gul Skrain Dukat to serve as chief of security aboard Terok Nor, replacing Thrax Sa'kat. . * Geordi La Forge is promoted to lieutenant and replaces Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch as chief engineer. * Kathryn Janeway is transferred from command of the to command of the . * Beverly Crusher transfers from the to Starfleet Medical. * Commander Katherine Pulaski, chief medical officer of the , transfers to the Enterprise-D. * Alyssa Ogawa graduates from the Starfleet Medical Nursing Programme, and is assigned to Starbase 133. Later this year, she is transferred to the Enterprise-D. * Ensign Sonya Gomez graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is assigned as an engineer to the Enterprise. Births and deaths * Hulya Kiliç is born on Ithic II. * Basso Tromac is killed by Kira Nerys. * Kalisi Reyar is interrogated by the Obsidian Order on the whereabouts of Miras Vara; unsatisfied with the answers, the order operative kills her. Relationships * Odo first meets Kira Nerys on Terok Nor; unaware that she is the murderer in the case he is investigating, he agrees to help her get off the space station. * After realizing that Crell Moset is experimenting on living Bajorans, Kalisi Reyar tricks him into accepting a position at a university - resulting in the couple being split up; she then destroys all outcomes of his experiments and all research connected to it. Notable people antedeans.jpg|Antedean assassins. boliska1.jpg|Boliska. upthelongladder.jpg|Bringloidi colonists. clancy.jpg|Esmeralda Clancy. bevHamlin.jpg|Beverly Crusher. wesstrikezone.jpg|Wesley Crusher. elementary, Dear Data.jpg|Data and Geordi La Forge. pacellifollowed.jpg|Alfonse Pacelli and Daneeka. darheel.jpg|Trekal Darhe'el. hesterDealt.jpg|Hester Dealt. equilibrium.jpg|Jadzia Dax. dukat.jpg|Skrain Dukat. engineerTNGChild.jpg|Engineer. s. Gaspardal.jpg|Sarlis Gaspadral. gladstone.jpg|Gladstone. sonya Gomez.jpg|Sonya Gomez. victor Granger.jpg|Victor Granger. wilson Granger.jpg|Wilson Granger. ira Graves.jpg|Ira Graves. gromek.jpg|Admiral Gromek. haskell.jpg|Haskell. kargan.jpg|Kargan. the Emissary.jpg|Worf and K'Ehleyr. kira 2357.jpg|Kira Nerys. klag.jpg|Klag. klingoff1.jpg|Klingon officer. klingoff2.jpg|Klingon officer. kolrami.jpg|Sirna Kolrami. kTemoc.jpg|K'Temoc. natima.jpg|Natima Lang. capt. P.Louvois.jpg|Phillipa Louvois. lutina.jpg|Lutina. maddox.jpg|Bruce Maddox. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. ingridmcrobb.jpg|Ingrid McRobb. mcRobb.jpg|James McRobb. mickeyD.jpg|Mickey D.. morn.jpg|Morn. crell Moset.jpg|Crell Moset. nagilum.jpg|Nagilum. viceAdmiralNakamura.jpg|Admiral Nakamura. brennaOdell.jpg|Brenna Odell. daniloOdell.jpg|Danilo Odell. necessaryevil.jpg|Odo. thadiun Okona.jpg|Thadiun Okona. royale ops.jpg|Operations manager. two Picards.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. pulaskilifesigns.jpg|Katherine Pulaski. kyle Riker.jpg|Kyle Riker. shades of Gray.jpg|William T. Riker. robinson2365.jpg|B.G. Robinson. ruez.jpg|Doctor Ruez. the Dauphin.jpg|Salia. sarjenka.jpg|Sarjenka. selar, 2365.jpg|Selar. sleepingman.jpg|Sleeping man. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. tacticalOfficerTNG0220.jpg|Tactical officer. captain Taggert.jpg| . taris.png|Taris. texas.jpg| . the Child.jpg|Deanna Troi. ian Andrew Troi II.jpg|Ian Andrew Troi II. tron.jpg| . vanessa.jpg|Vanessa. donaldVarley.jpg|Donald Varley. vekma.jpg|Vekma. vortek.jpg|Three Vortek. ziggy.jpg|Ziggy. ;other notable people : Basso Tromac • Gava • Guinan • Kalisi Reyar • Hulya Kiliç • Miras Vara • Aneel • Bors • Boyajian • Budian • Thomas Chafin • Bobbi Chase • [[commander (IKS Kothulu)|Commander (IKS Kothulu)]] • Deni • Derl • Jaan Devin • [[dykstra (USS Enterprise-D)|Dykstra (USS Enterprise-D)]] • Gava • Kobry • LaVelle (engineer) • Marks • Meyers • Taka Nagai • Palmeiro • Sklar (Klingon) • Spyre • Tuttle • Westerby Appendices References and notes Images from 2365 'Aucdet IX.jpg|'aucdet IX. aklah.jpg|A'klah. aklahWar.jpg|A'klah's combatants at war. class-8-Probe-modified-1.jpg|Class-8 probe. containmentmodule.jpg|Containment module. d'Alison.jpg|Shuttle D'Alison. delovian.jpg|Wesley enjoys a Delovian soufflé. planetWaffen.jpg|DQN 1196. 1701Dstrikezone.jpg|''Enterprise''. entDtractorsProbe.jpg|''Enterprise'' tractors class-8 probe. epsilon miranda.jpg|Epsilon Miranda. epsilon miranda 5.jpg|Epsilon Miranda V. emissHoloprog.jpg holoSkull.jpg holoFeatherMonster.jpg holoInsectoids.jpg kreelship.jpg|Kreel starship. extinguisher.jpg|Neutrino dampening fusion extinguisher. plasma plague team.jpg excelsior port of Galaxy.jpg|''Repulse'' and Enterprise. science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra. shuttlebay3.jpg|Shuttlebay #3. shuttlepod 02.jpg|Shuttlepod 02. iKSTOng.jpg| . Stories |}} External link * category:years category:2360s